


works of art

by SarcasmSays



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Violence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There is going to be a little bit of everything tbh, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmSays/pseuds/SarcasmSays
Summary: Consists of story ideas that keep me up at night.Will eventually take prompts.





	works of art

**Author's Note:**

> Sacrifice Max.
> 
> Amberfield with hints of Pricefield.
> 
> Blood and guns in this chapter.
> 
>  

Chloe screams, raw and angry and scared, stomps her feet and sticks her middle fingers up at the tornado. 

She's pissed and the world knows.

Max watches, quiet and determined and frightened, crosses her arms and glares at the monstrosity.

She's a quiet strength and the world knows.

Max's right hand goes up, a familiar throb as Chloe moves in reverse. The tornado continues forward.

She lets time go, looking on as Chloe repeats the motions of her anger. A stabbing pain and Chloe freezes.

The storm moves.

It is Max's turn to scream, hands clawing at her face and hair, stomping her own feet, cursing at the tornado that threatens her morals.

She whips her hoodie off, takes a deep breath, counts backwards from ten.

"Think." She says, starting a steady pace to ignore the pain behind her eyes and the pink dripping from her chin. " _Think_."

 

Sacrifice Chloe, sweet girl with a rebellious streak turned punk and angry at the world.

 _Or_...

Sacrifice Arcadia Bay, the hometown that breeds murderers, predators, drug dealers, bullies.

 

Sacrifice the childhood best friend for a whole town.

 _Or_...

Sacrifice thousands of innocent people for one person.

 

Max grunts in pain, presses her palms to her forehead. There are whispers in her mind: her own voice calling her a monster, her classmates calling her selfish, Chloe saying she hates her.

The storm roars.

Max settles and continues pacing.

A third choice, one that makes the most sense.

Max collapses and the world starts moving again.

Strangely enough, the storm slows.

* * *

Rachel is there when Max wakes up.

Dead and alive.

Alive and dead.

"The storm is because of us." Rachel says. "We possess powers that only gods should have had."

And suddenly Max _knows_.

"Time and Fate." Max says.

"Fate and Time." Rachel says.

"Fate cut your string."

"Time is killing you."

They stare, hazel into blue, one dead and the other living.

Blood drips from Max's nose and Rachel's eyes lose focus.

Two girls, too young and weak for borrowed godly powers.

Rachel refocuses and Max wipes her nose.

"You know what to do." Rachel says.

"I do." Max says.

* * *

 Max wakes up to Chloe's worried face, warm palms on cold cheeks. The storm behind Chloe is moving slower, waiting for Max to pick a choice.

"The butterfly picture." 

Chloe's face hardens into a determined frown as she hands it over. But her eyes show a raw fear. 

Nineteen is too young to die.

"Don't forget about me, Max."

"Never."

Max focuses on the picture then jumps.

\--

The tile is cold under her knees and Max struggles to stand, Nathan and Chloe are already arguing.

"Deep breath." Max whispers.

Nathan pulls out the gun and Max steps out from hiding, walks closer as Chloe spots her, eyes going wide in recognition.

Nathan spins to see what she's staring at and squeezes the trigger in surprise.

Max stumbles, Chloe screams, Nathan yells.

Another shot goes off and Max hits the ground, blood smeared across the sink and pooling under her.

Her eyes are glazed and her breathing is harsh and labored. If she focuses, she can hear Chloe calling out for help and Nathan panicking.

Rachel is kneeling next to her, stroking away sweat and blood soaked hair, smiling softly.

" _Gods and their champions never die_."

Her lungs give out and the last thing she sees is Chloe's tear stained face and David tackling Nathan as a brave few students watch from the doorway.

* * *

When Max wakes up again, Rachel is there with a large crowd.

Rachel helps her up and Max realizes that the crowd consists of couples.

"Time and Fate." Rachel says.

"Fate and Time." Max says.

"Time and Fate. Fate and Time." The crowd echos.

Couples of all kinds stare at them, interlocked hands glowing a faint yellow.

"Grab her hand, Time!" A little girl shouts.

"Grab her hand, Fate!" Cries the little boy attached to her.

"Do it." An old man urges.

"She's your other half." Says the other old man attached to him.

"Fate and Time go hand-in-hand." Rachel holds out her hand and Max takes it.

Their hands glow and the crowd hushes as a powerful hum vibrates the air, then a couple appears in front of Max and Rachel.

"Fate--" Says the young woman.

"Time--" Says the middle aged man.

"--have reunited." They say together.

They clasp hands and the room glows gold for a few moments.

The crowd disappears, leaving just Rachel, Max, Fate, and Time alone.

"Welcome, champions." Time and Fate say together.

"We have much to talk about." Time says.

"Walk with us." Fate smiles.

The white nothingness changes into a modern city, the couples from before bustling about.

"A new adventure." Max states and squeezes Rachel's hand.

"A new adventure." Rachel confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this wrote itself.
> 
> I hate it and love it at the same time.


End file.
